Altered Events
by lolliipxps
Summary: Instead of going leaving Kassim and the Fog Troop, he stayed with them. I'm not that great at summary's so just check it out if you want. [AU from canon] [Kassim x Alibaba]
1. Prologue

**|Disclaimer: I do not own Magi nor it's characters|**

 **Prologue**

Alibaba struggled as Morgiana lifted him up. He didn't want to go with her, even if it was to Aladdin. Yes, he had longed so long to see Aladdin again after six months but that was months ago. Plenty of things had happened since then and he had matters that he needed to take care of himself. Aladdin couldn't help him now, he just simple wouldn't understand.

However, despite his best efforts, he couldn't escape Morgiana's grip and he certainly wouldn't even try while he was in mid-air, which he was. Morgiana was jumping from building to building, ever so slowly making her way to where Aladdin was. He sighed because at this point it was inevitable.

Alibaba was in too much of a panic to notice where they were and nor did he know what was Morgiana was doing until he found himself being thrown into a room. The Prince was now upside down, his body facing the direction of the window and by said window was Aladdin. He then smiled awkwardly at the Magi, whom stared at him in silence, apparently shocked as well.

After he got himself in a sitting position across from Aladdin he couldn't help but smile. Despite not wanting to see him, it did make him happy at the site of him. Apparently, Aladdin had felt the same because he was smiling to. Why exactly was he here, though? Did Aladdin come for him?

There were a few words spoken between the two of them but Alibaba knew why Morigana brought him here. It wasn't only because the duo had traveled to Balbadd just to reunite him. No, after seeing how he behaved when they ran into himself and the fog troop they probably wanted to convince him to travel with them again, which he wouldn't allow. Nothing they could say would convince him to change his path.

What he learned six months ago affected him deeply. That day that he'd returned to Balbadd was the day that changed his life.

 _Balbadd was in terrible shape and those who lived in the slums where neglected and abandoned by their king, their government. As someone who'd most of his childhood in the slums, he felt a deep and personal connection. On top of that, he learned that while he lived in the castle, a close friend of his had died in the process. That was the very thing that pushed him over the edge that he was already close to._

 _However, at least Kassim was still here and from the look of it, seemed to have taken care of himself. Of course, he was apart of the fog troop that at the time, Alibaba had only just learned about. They were thieves and were doing so many things wrong, so how he could he support that?_

 _Falling to his knees, Alibaba had broken down into tears. The whole time that he had been living such a happy life, everything else was going to hell. This had made him feel so guilty, so ashamed. How could he have not known about this? Right, because he was locked away into the castle and rarely allowed outside. So, in a way, he was no better. He had been naïve and hadn't once cared about anything else but his life. Selfish was the perfect definition for him._

 _At that point he didn't care that his best friend betrayed him. Kassim had every reason to react how he did, even though it was at the cost of his father's life. Alibaba had no way of knowing where Morgiana and Aladdin was, so where else did he have to go? He had no else, all he had was Kassim because it had been so long that Alibaba lost faith in finding Aladdin._

" _Alibaba, join the fog troop," Kassim shouted, suddenly much happier than he had been before._

 _To say that Alibaba was surprised would be an understatement. Just a moment ago Kassim wasn't even remotely close to happy. In fact, the other male had seemed angry. However, he did think about the offer for a moment before shaking his head._

" _But you're thieves… and at the end of the day, no matter what your motives are, a thief is just a thief," Alibaba replied and shook his head, which only caused Kassim clench his fist._

" _You think I don't know that? I already know that but I don't know what else to do," Kassim yelled in frustration before placing a hand on Alibaba's shoulder, "If you join the troop, as a noble, we won't have to be consider thieves anymore."_

 _It was then that Alibaba thought it over once more. Kassim was right about that. If they were pushed in the right direction, the fog troop could represent something better. They could make difference in Balbadd. Alibaba couldn't help but smile at the thought before finally agreeing to the offer._

That brought him to the present day and while they had made a difference, a huge one, it had also changed Alibaba. While he did have his happy moments, mostly when he was around his brothers and sisters, he was a lot more serious. Some could debate that he'd become crueller and he wasn't near as cheery.

"Alibaba, you don't have to go through this alone anymore," Aladdin said with a smile as he stood up and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Now that Morgiana and I are here we could help you. We could go to your brother and make a difference that way, instead of having to resort to thievery."

Alibaba shook his head violently before responding, "No, I can't let you get involved! This is my problem and I don't want you to get caught in it but you will never understand… So, I want you to get out. I want you to leave this country and never come back!"

Before anything else could be said, a whole was blown in the wall and there was Kassim, grinning over at him.

"Sorry we're late, partner but we're here to rescue you," Kassim said as he approached Alibaba, "Hey, you're those two from the last night… No matter, Alibaba, we need to get going now."

Sounds of explosions and fighting could be heard from behind Kassim but that didn't stop Alibaba. At first Alibaba did nothing but stand still and watched Morgiana and Aladdin in silence before looking back at Kassim.

"You promised you wouldn't attack this place," Alibaba said with a frown as he continued to stay still. Kassim could only frown in response before sighing and shaking his head.

"If didn't attack first, they were going to go after us, you do know that, don't you?" Kassim replied seriously before his tone got darker, "We found out that _he_ was here… the one we've been looking for."

Without saying another word, Kassim forcefully tugged Alibaba and he was being pulled away, out of the room. Of course, the duo had to follow them but they weren't paying attention. Alibaba instead looked forward to see what was going on. Upon exiting the room, they were now on a roof and the two rushed over to join their comrades.

"What are you going to do, Alibaba," Morgiana shouted, clenching her fists, "They're nothing but a bunch of thieves, you know!"

Kassim glared at the girl as he stood in defense position before responding, "Shut your mouth, monster girl! Or is it more pain that you want?"

Suddenly there was explosion behind them and there was a hole on the ground, causing some of the troop to soar. There were three people standing in front of said hole. Morgiana and Aladdin easily recognized them as Sinbad, Jafar, and Masrur.

"What are you waiting for? Attack them," Kassim shouted and many of them charged forward to attack the three. However, Masrur rushed forward as well, using the power of his legs to knock people off the ground and create a long crack, separating them the group into. "W-What the hell are you?"

"What are we? But I thought you came here to find me?" Sinbad asked, causing Kassim to glare and tighten his hold on his weapon before using its power to bind Sinbad, or at least try to. However, that effort failed as Sinbad easily broke out of it. "Magical weapons of such piddling power have no effect on me."

Kassim now went in to attack Sinbad but once more his plans were thwarted as Masrur grabbed onto the blade and twisted the males arm, forcing him onto the ground. Alibaba called out Kassim's name in concern.

"All right, now all I have to do is capture you, and my job will be done," Sinbad stated as he pointed his blade at Kassim before looking over at Alibaba, "Right, Alibaba the Wonder? Let's say we handle this, general versus general? If you wish, take him out. You're a capturer, aren't you?"

"Alibaba, hurry up and run," Kassim shouted once more as he struggled against to break out of Masrur's grip and shook his head, "Let our leader go, you bastards!"

"I see, that is one way to handle this, isn't it?" Sinbad chuckled, "I mean, the Fog Troop is history now anyway… and come to think of it, you're not like the others, are you? If you want to escape, go ahead. These guys are people from the slums but you're different."

Alibaba's eyes widen in shock as he heard Sinbad's words. How did he know so much about him? Either way, he didn't know as much as he thought he did and inside Alibaba was feeling nothing rage.

"No matter how hard you try to pretend you're one of them, you're not but you know that, don't you? At the end of the day, you're… a royal prince."

That is what made Alibaba snap. How dare Sinbad say those kinds of things. Sinbad didn't know who he was or what he had been through. Yes, he used to think that he had nothing in common with them but that wasn't true, that wasn't true at all.

"Shut up," Alibaba snapped as he clenched his fists and glared coldly at Sinbad, "Don't act like you know everything! There's not one difference between me and these guys. They're all my precious brothers. So don't… Don't you dare make fun of our bond!"

Sinbad, as well as Aladdin looked over at Alibaba with sadness as he began to summon Amon and fire surrounded the sword as well as the area around him.

 _I swear I'm going to do it, even if I must take on Sinbad himself! I won't let him break up the Fog Troop. Not as long as I have this power!_ Without saying a single word Alibaba launched forward, but instead of going after Sinbad, he went after Masrur. While Masrur could easily defend himself, the attack also caused a distraction, resulting in an opportunity for Kassim to escape, and he did. Alibaba then quickly backed away.

"Kassim, let's hurry and get out of here!" Alibaba said as he looked over at Kassim. Of course, Kassim properly would have rather stuck around and fought but now wasn't the time. If they didn't get away they would die. So, he simply nodded and the group quickly fled.

By the times the flames faded, they were already gone…

|So this probably seems rushed but It's only a prologue, so bear with me? I hope it was okay enough? This kind of my first Magi fanfic so...|


	2. Retreat to the Slums

**Retreat** **to the Slums**

At first things had felt like they were going to go back to how they were before. The three of them would finally reunite. However, that wasn't exactly what Alibaba was thinking, unlike the other two. It was nice seeing his friends again but he wouldn't allow them to get in the middle of his business. They had been separated for months and Alibaba had been previously under the impression that Aladdin and Morgiana wasn't coming back, that they left him. Filling the gap that they left was someone just as important as they were. Kassim was there for him when they weren't.

It didn't matter what he went through with Morgiana and Aladdin because if anyone knew him better it was Kassim. Sure, they didn't have the best history but they were closer than ever now and he wasn't going to let anyone tear him away from his family, either. So, when Morgiana had referred to his family, the fog troop, as thieves he wasn't very happy. In fact, he was pretty irate. Morgiana had no right to say anything and despite what she thought, she didn't know him.

When they finally met Sinbad, the man the troop had been searching for, he was relieved. He definitely wasn't a fan of killing but the troop wanted their revenge and so did he. The Prince would have continued to fight Sinbad but Kassim was right, they needed to go if they wanted to live. Of course, they were lucky they could get away in the first place. That was a couple hours ago but they had finally managed to make it back to where they resided.

"Phew, that was a close one, wasn't it?" Alibaba chuckled as he took a sigh of relief before looking at the troop with concern, "Are you all okay? Did everyone make it back?"

Kassim frowned as he looked around, noting that there were a few missing. Apparently not everyone kept up with them. As hard as it was though, it wasn't all that new since they didn't have the best reputation with the royals and authorities. Still, he put on his best smile before replying.

"That sure was but I'm glad we made it out…. That bastard was going to take us out for sure! I don't care what his promises were, you could never trust a guy like him," Kassim commented and tried to keep his smile, though it did falter, "It looks like a few didn't make it… but I think the rest of us are okay."

A good portion of the troop was injured but not too badly, nothing that couldn't be fixed with some treating and a good night's sleep. Alibaba was satisfied with that but he was still angry at Sinbad. The man added fuel to the fire, which he would regret.

"That man sure knows how to piss someone off, I mean, did he really think he could convince me to turn against you guys? I would rather die before that could happen," Alibaba replied and frowned deeply, "Our fallen comrades will be avenged, not matter what it takes. I won't let that man and his friends get in the way."

It's funny how much someone could change over time. Even someone as kind hearted as Alibaba was no exception. He was once a man who never held grudges against anyone and was almost always nice. However, when he joined the fog troop and stayed with them in slums, he could see just how blind he was to things. Alibaba saw the error of his ways and decided that not everyone deserved kindness. The world was a truly cruel place, and so was fate it seemed.

Right now, Alibaba wasn't in the best state. Losing family was one thing but to try and turn him against them? No. Anyone who treated his family and loyalties like that was an enemy, someone he should hate. Even Morgiana tried but not Aladdin. Oh well, it was probably best that they weren't friends, right? A mixture of white and Black rukh surround him, though there were slightly more white than black, as Alibaba continued to dwell on his thoughts. Of course, he himself didn't notice nor did anyone else.

"Enough about that, we've all had a long day," Alibaba sighed before smiling at everyone, "I think what we all could use is some rest, yeah? We should be safe enough for the night."

Everyone was hesitant and rightfully so, considering the fact that they were public enemy number one but slowly they all started retreating for the night. The only two that were left was Kassim and Alibaba. Of course, the two did usually sleep in the same area.

"Say, Alibaba, what were you doing there in the first place? Who were those people?" Kassim asked and raised an eyebrow, "We were so worried when we discovered that you were missing."

Alibaba took a deep breath before responding, "They were some old friends, Aladdin and Morgiana. They helped me conquer the dungeon and we got a little close. We were going to come back together but somehow we ended up parting ways. Morgiana took me when I was least expecting it and believe me, I tried to fight but she's hard to fight her." Alibaba went quiet before speaking up once more, "According to them, they've spent all this time looking for me and they were trying to convince me to stay with them. I'm just thankful that you came when you did."

While they both know that when found each other again that Kassim was using Alibaba, that had slowly changed. In way he was still using Alibaba but it's not like the other was doing it against his will. So, over time their relationship grew and they were closer than when they were younger. Close enough that he felt a jealous rage. He wasn't going to let two strangers separate them again. After all, they were partners in crime.

"Friends? They aren't very good friends if they left you. I know I have no room to speak but at least I came back," Kassim muttered and shook his head as he took a step closer to Alibaba, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I would have been there sooner but the troop were preparing, too. It was easier to rescue you first and be ready to face that bastard. She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Kassim was right, he didn't have any room to speak but that didn't bother Alibaba. Alibaba actually understood why Kassim did what he did. If he had been in Kassim's shoes he probably would have done the same thing. No one else besides those who lived in the slums would understand. The blond looked down at the hand on his shoulder and then back up at Kassim.

"Did Morgiana hurt me? No, not at all, not physically at least. I don't want to think of what might have happened if you took any longer," Alibaba said sadly before turning serious, "I don't know how we got separated but you're right. At least you came back when I ran into you. They couldn't take me away even if they tried harder. Besides, they may have been my friends before but not anymore. They don't matter now, they're nothing. Anyway, I think I need some rest, are you going to join me?"

 **|Yeah, I know this is short and not the best but eh. (It's probably boring.) The first few chapters are just some basic stuff and introductions, probably. Hopefully it will be okay? Let me know what you all think.|**


	3. The Possibility of War

**The Possibility of War?**

Aladdin was completely heartbroken. At first it had seemed like, after being separated from Alibaba after 6 months, he would finally be reunited with his best friend. When Morgiana had unexpectedly brought Alibaba to him, he thought that things were going well. They were for a time, since he was away from that Fog Troupe it seemed like things were going back to normal. For those few moments things were great and he finally had his best friend back. It didn't matter what Alibaba had done, all that matter was that they were all three together again.

Though, Aladdin was also saddened by the story Alibaba told him. It's amazing what could happen in 6 months' time, Aladdin could certainly attest to that. Whatever he had been through, though, Alibaba's experiences were _much_ worse than his. The young Magi learned a lot of things that he didn't know about the man who'd become his best friend 6 months ago. No matter what, the Magi was going to help Alibaba get through all of the things that he'd been suffering on his own.

Sadly, that wasn't to be because despite how much progress they had, it was all ruined by the arrival of Kassim. Kassim was the one in the center of the story, the one he believed caused the change in Alibaba's demeanor. Aladdin wasn't someone who hated anyone, no matter who they were, but he definitely wasn't happy because when Kassim arrived it he dragged Alibaba away from them. (Even though Alibaba actually left voluntarily.)

When Aladdin heard an explosion he instantly became worried. Morgiana and himself were not the only ones here, Sinbad and co were here too. So, he and Morgiana followed Alibaba and Kassim, immediately frowning as he saw the Fog Troupe on the opposite side of Sinbad. Aladdin wanted to shout out at Alibaba as he noticed Kassim and Alibaba heading over towards the troop. He wanted to tell Alibaba that he belonged with them, not the Fogg Troop.

Morgiana was the one who spoke up, though. The Magi looked over at Morgiana as she had clenched her fists and called out to Alibaba. Judging by the way she spoke, she seemed pretty pissed. Every word she said was right, though. Whether they thought they reasons were righteous or not, the Fog Troupe were just a bunch of thieves. After all, they'd also stolen Alibaba from them.

All Aladdin could do was look on as a battle unfolded, which resulted in a diminish in amount of Troop members. Kassim was also held down by Masrur, so the only ones that really left standing was Alibaba and Sinbad (and co.) Sinbad was acting rather cocky, though that seemed to be his M.O.

Aladdin turned his attention to Alibaba, watching his facial reactions change as Sinbad continued to speak. Even though Alibaba wasn't saying anything, Aladdin could see that Alibaba was becoming more irate and this made him sad. Never once had he seen Alibaba like this, the Alibaba he had known almost always had a smile on his face, it was like nothing could get him down. It was sad to see that cheerful demeanor just disappear like that. Of course, Sinbad wasn't helping either, despite the truth he was stating. Aladdin was even more surprised when Alibaba snapped.

Those harsh words that Alibaba spat out, accompanied by a cold glare that Aladdin had never seen before sent shivers down his spine and he was even sadder. It was then that he knew that getting Alibaba back was going to be a difficult task, he had changed too much. The Magi didn't expect Alibaba to go in for the attack either, but he did. However, instead of going for Sinbad like he thought the blonde would, he hit Masrur. That's it. Aladdin couldn't watch this anymore. He had to do something.

This all happened days ago and if anything, Aladdin felt even worse. They tried looking for Alibaba, but it was almost as if the Fog Troupe had disappeared. They couldn't very well invade every house in the slums either. There were a couple of times where they thought they got close but that ended up showing no results.

"Hey, don't you worry, okay? We'll find him eventually, with all of our combined efforts there is no way they can hide for too much longer," Sinbad commented, who was standing not too far from the small boy, "I have complete faith that he just might come to us, too. You just have to give it time."

Sinbad didn't quite understand why Aladdin thought the way he did. He wanted to believe that Alibaba would find them but he knew his friend. There had been something in his eyes that told him that it was too late. If they did find each other than it most likely wasn't going to be under the best circumstances. There was also something else that concerned him, though.

Kassim, that man that Alibaba had said was his friend, had a mixture of black and white rukh surrounding him, a large percent being black. Knowing this made Aladdin more worried because Alibaba was constantly being exposed to it. What happened if he ended up like Kassim? There was no way Aladdin would just let that happen. It was best that they found Alibaba before it was too late. An idea than struck him.

"Sinbad, it won't be easy just get Alibaba to come out… He's hellbent on helping the Troop and I doubt he would just leave them to join us, so I have an idea," Aladdin said, sounding somewhat hopeful, "Maybe we can talk to King Abhmad, you pretty big right? So maybe we could convince him to work on the welfare of the people? I mean, Alibaba is only doing this to help the people, right? If we make life better for the people, it might just help us get him back."

It would be a long shot, but it would be worth it, right?

 _ **With the Fog Troupe**_

It hadn't taken that much effort to find a place where they could be undetected but still be able to remain in Balbadd. Unfortunately, not all of the Troop was fully healed yet, as they had taken some pretty good hits. However, that wasn't going to hold them back. With times getting harder and more intense, it wasn't going to be too long until King Abhmad would make things worse for those in the slums. They had to do something. Alibaba, Kassim, and a few of the others who helped lead the Troop were gathered together, trying to come up with a plan.

"I think we should start by taking out that Sinbad guy, after everything that he has done to us, doesn't he deserve it?" Kassim commented angrily, "After we can take him out we can take out the King!"

Alibaba sighed and shook his head. As much as he wanted to do the same, and he really did, it wasn't the best thing to do. If anything, that would do more harm and he really didn't want to lose any more of his family to the bastard.

"Did you forget the last time we faced him head on? He killed members of our troupe, I'm sorry but if we lose any more we won't have as many to take on King Abhbad," Alibaba replied seriously, "Aladdin and Morgiana is with him, too, so if we look for them there is a chance that they will try to take me again…"

Last time he hadn't seen that coming but he wouldn't let it happen this time. Alibaba knew that they would try it again once they found him and he had to prevent that. They tried to separate him from his family… So, this time he would see it coming if they did try anything and he would fight if need be.

Alibaba hated to admit it but there was there really one thing they could do. It would be hard but with a large numbers, it could be achieved. Normally this was something he was against but with times being how they were now, there wasn't much choice. A war would unfold.

 **|So, I managed to get something done, somehow. I have to admit that I've had issues coming up with stuff for this (I hate writers block...) But please tell me how you feel about this chapter, it just might help motivation here. SORRY FOR ANY OOC STUFF.|**


End file.
